koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Toukiden: The Age of Demons
Toukiden (討鬼伝) is Koei's collaboration title with Sony Computer Entertainment Japan (SCEJ). It is the newest Omega Force IP to be conceptualized in years. Hisashi Koinuma and SCEJ's president, Hiroshi Kawano, are the general producers of this product, and the game's setting was conceptualized between them. Toukiden's main themes are "Japanese", "history" and "demon slaying" in an original fantasy world. The producer is Kenichi Ogasawara and the director is Takashi Morinaka. The character designer and main illustrator for the game is Hidari. Music is composed by Hideki Sakamoto. Kawano was the one who pushed for the game to be on the PS Vita. He specifically wanted a new IP from Koei on the console. Both developers are excited about the cross platform connections for the game, as it requires the SCEJ staff's input for its development. According to Koinuma, the look and feel of the game currently shares no parallels with the Warriors franchises. He thinks Warriors fans will be pleasantly surprised with this title. Ogasawara wishes to use his experience working with Nobunaga no Yabou Online and Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce to visualize a world and system which best fits the game's motifs. Core developers who worked in the Strikeforce titles returned for this title. He has stated that Toukiden will be "an outstanding IP which demonstrates the company's true potential". Team NINJA's involvement, Hidari's character designs (for the Gust side), and the gameplay changes made based on fan feedback are meant to reflect this concept. Hidari's illustrations were used and kept within the game to avoid drawing too many comparisons to the Warriors series. Players who pre-order the PS Vita Onigara set can obtain a special decorative case and a downloadable serial for the soul, Issun Boushi. The double pre-order Mitama set includes downloadable codes for Momotaro and Yae Niijima's souls. Gamecity shoppers can obtain an additional cell phone strap with their purchase. Other pre-order bonuses are planned for various Japanese stores. Players of the trial versions can transfer their data into the final product and obtain the Momotaro soul and a pink Tenko mask as a bonus. Plot The setting is an unknown land which has been protected since ancient times by "mononofu" (a pun of "mononobu" or "warriors"). These warriors have banded together to purge demons and other forces of darkness for one thousand years, thus earning their title as "demon slayers". Eight years before the main story, time and the heavens distorted and the underworld emerged into the land of man. A great demon rose from its gap and plunged the land into an age of calamity. The mononofu fought tooth and nail against the demon and its army for seven grueling days; they barely succeeded in their mission to save humanity. The great conflict was later called the "Oomagadoki", and the mononofu whom fought in it were appointed to help restore the land's political realm. The protagonist is a part of the new wave of mononofu who rise to deal with the land's never-ending demonic forces. They reside at Utakata Village, the last line of defense in the war between demons and humanity. Gameplay *Players are required to create their own mononofu to progress with the game's story. Similar to Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War, the protagonist is their silent, customizable avatar for the setting. Protagonists accept various missions offered at their home base to progress with the main plot. **Gender, face, hair, voice, weapons, clothes, and colors can be altered. Players can continue to edit their avatars during their playthrough. Over 100 different customizations are in the vanilla game. **Players can decorate their own home within the base with furniture and other spoils of war. **Aside from a shop and blacksmith, the village offers an in-game dictionary, an option to switch to multiplayer mode, and a hot springs for special character conversations with the NPCs. The hot spring events can be used to build friendly ties with NPC mononofu. *The main story is a single player experience in which players can recruit NPC allies for their four-man parties. The multiplayer stages are collaborative four-man missions which anyone of any expertise can join via wireless co-op. Rewards exclusive to the co-op missions have been hinted. *Before each hunt, the player can pay a small fee and prayer at the shrine near the village exit. If they are lucky, they might receive a special bonus or buff to help them on their hunt. *Life (blue) and stamina (green) gauges are located at the upper left hand corner during hunts. Stamina is expended for every action the protagonist can perform; it limits constant attacking or running in the map. It can be restored by either standing still or by running towards restorative points. This system is devised so that players must carefully judge their actions in combat. **'L' is the lock-on button. It automatically targets the body part closest to the player character. **'R' is the dashing button. Hold it while moving to increase the character's running speed. *When fighting against demons and other beasts, it's encouraged to first target their weak points –such as an arm or a leg. Once these weak points are dismantled, characters can purify them to ruin their target. In select cases, monsters will become stronger if this occurs to a specific body part. **Demons normally have high defenses against the protagonists' attacks. Once weakened (magatsuhi), their life points can be attacked directly for a limited time for massive damage. Demons change their physical appearance when they have entered this state. Players can use the Demon Eyes skill (tap lower right screen or the Select button) to locate a demon's weak spots during battle, which are highlighted areas of their body (white being the weakest). **If players destroy a demon's body parts but neglects to purify them, it's possible for the demon to regenerate them during the course of the battle. Hold down R''' while standing still to purify. **Character attributes can only be increased by customizing broken body parts onto an avatar's equipment. ** and + are strong killing blows to dismantle body parts. *Souls (mitama) can change the protagonist's current fighting style with varying properties. These souls are named after various Japanese figures or deities from Ancient Japan to the Bakumatsu; in the game's canon, they are the souls of heroes who were captured by demons. Due to the development teams' preferences, many of the figures are from the Warring States period. Over 200 souls will be available in the vanilla game. **Four example souls include Nōhime, Sei Shōnagon, Minamoto no Yorimitsu, and Toshizō Hijikata. **If demons are severely damaged by players, they might obtain rare souls from the demon's body (tamahami). **Souls can be leveled up by offering prayers at the village temple run by Shikimi. *Skills (tamafuri) can be used based on whatever souls the protagonist has equipped. They can be used by holding the '''R trigger and tapping , , , or . Each skill has an allotted number of uses per mission and respective cooldown counters. Skills can be restored by hurrying to the restorative spot on the map. Each soul/skill is unique and can fall into one of the following properties: **Offensive - power focused fighting style. Stamina regenerates quicker when used. **Defensive - guardian style. Temporarily block all hits and lower damage directed towards allies. **Hidden - tricky one for specialists. Rewards more damage if user attacks foes from the rear. **Recovery - healing abilities. Instant restoration for users and allies. **Haste - speedy and conservative. Reduces energy used for normal attacks. **Spirit - ranged attack type. Has a special gauge that needs to be filled before using. *Fallen party members can be resurrected by standing adjacent to them and rapidly mashing . They will rise again once the timer over their body is filled. *Weapons change the protagonist's fighting style, and each demon has their respective strengths and weakness to each weapon's attack properties. *The main story can be beaten within 32 hours. After the main story is cleared, players can continue playing from their save to collect additional Souls, slay demons under a faster time, or unlock new missions. *Players can play and swap information between the two hand-held consoles. *Downloadable content includes souls, quests, armor sets, and weapons. Characters Mononofu *Ouka *Nagi *Fugaku *Hatsuho *Hayatori *Ibuki Non-combat NPCs *Kikka *Shuusui *Yuu *Yamato *Tatara *Shikimi *Tenko Areas These are the hunting grounds available for players. In the game's canon, they are distortions of time frozen in a parallel world. *Ko - desert plains visually based on Ancient Japan. *Miyabi - Nara and Heian period inspired area with gloomy sunset lighting. *Bu - spiritual mountain landscape with design motifs from the Katakura and Muramachi periods. *Sen - volcanic area to symbolize the Warring States period. *An - Edo period style castle area set at night. *Ran - wintry landscape visually inspired by the end of the Tokugawa shogunate. Related Media A trial version of the game is tentatively scheduled to be available in April; it will include the four man co-op option. Interested beta testers can sign up for a closed trial which will take place on March 30th. Accepted participants receive a T-shirt and poster in return for their time and input. Players of the trial version can voice their concerns and compliments at PlayCommu and earn an original avatar for answering their questionnaire. Based on comments, a revised action trial is scheduled for May and before the game's release date in June. A press event to celebrate the game's completion will be held and can be viewed by Niconico users at Niconico Live. Yoshimoto Group comedians Slim Club and Punk Booboo were accompanied by Minami Akina for the conference's on stage co-op demonstration; the trio stayed and posed for after-ceremony photos. Interested visitors with a PlayStation account can participate in a poll for their favorite Soul at PlayCommu. Thirty souls are selectable, but many of them have been publicly revealed in name only by the time of the poll's creation. Creators encourage voters to pick whoever interests them –whether it be due to the figure they're based on or by visual appeal. Visitors who state their favorite weapon in another poll have a chance of winning a mug signed by the director. A Minna to Isshou collaboration will be available in the PlayStation Store on June 20th. The collaboration community, Torokiden, offers various bonuses available for members who join it, such as decorations for their avatar's homes, a parody of the game using the Sony mascots, and Toro and Kuro souls. Toukiden is one of the four PSVita titles included in Sony's Kyoutou-sensei Project, a media campaign to promote the console's co-op titles. It will be featured in the project's online and TV broadcasts throughout June. Studio 4°C is creating an animated feature of the game; details will be up on Koei-Tecmo's Youtube channel. Voice actors used in the game reprise their roles for the animation. A&G GAME MASTER GT-R, a radio show hosted by Masaya Onosaka, will be holding a special mini program for this title called, Toukiden ~Mononofu Radio~, every Friday 22:00 (JST). These segments are recorded and uploaded by Koei onto the official website's movie section. This game's main theme will be performed by TEKARU at JAPAN Game Music Festival 2013. A special prologue comic created by Ayano Urasuke will be appearing in Samurai Ace and Reader Store; Toukiden Yoniuchi is the artist's professional debut into comics. The story follows the adventures of an original male protagonist named Sako. The comic is one of the main features appearing in a series of mooks for the game. Utakata no Himitsu, another web comic available for viewing on Nico Nico Seiga, will feature humorous side stories of the NPCs found within the game. This comic is written by Nanatsu Muronchi and illustrated by Toshiko Machida. Gallery Toukiden-yoniuchivisual-message.jpg|Yoniuchi main visual and artist message Toukiden-sako-message.jpg|Sako and Urasuke message Toukiden-urasukecountdown-3day.jpg|Urasuke countdown: Three more days Toukiden-urasukecountdown-2day.jpg|Two days left Toukiden-urasukecountdown-1day.jpg|One day left Toukiden-urasukecountdown-release.jpg|Available in Japan Toukiden-torokiden-mainvisual.jpg|Torokiden Toukiden-toro.jpg|Toro soul Toukiden-kuro.jpg|Kuro soul Toukiden-playcommuavatar.png|PlayCommu original avatar Toukiden-kyoutousenseicm-suzuki.jpg|Kyoutou-sensei commercial Suzuki Toukiden-kyoutousenseicm-tanaka.jpg|Kyoutou-sensei commercial Tanaka Toukiden-kyoutousenseicm-yamada.jpg|Kyoutou-sensei commercial Yamada Toukiden-kyoutousenseicm-weapons.jpg|Kyoutou-sensei commercial weapons External Links *Official Japanese site, Official Twitter, Official Youtube playlist, Twitter icons and character banners *Official PlayStation product page, Music comparison between trial and final, PSVita and PSP gameplay comparison video, PlayCommu play impression *PS Vita Kyoutou-Sensei CM 1, Kyoutou-Sensei Toukiden CM 1, Kyoutou-Sensei Toukiden CM 2, Making of Kyoutou-Sensei commercials, Minna to Isshou Toukiden, Toro Station introduction *Dengeki Online and Aoi Eir's play report *E3 trailer __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games